Provoked
by aolurker
Summary: Alex has her own form of trial preparation.  It involves Olivia.  Mature Audiences only, please.


**Title:** Provoked**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M (yes, quite M)**  
Summary:** Alex has her own form of trial preparation. It involves Olivia. Mature Audiences only, please.

**Provoked  
**

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
**

Alex pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Olivia from across the desk. The detective was not exactly hiding the fact that she didn't completely agree with the charges that were being brought and therefore didn't completely agree with the trial prep that she and Fin were currently being put through in the attorney's office. Olivia's answers were short, her tone curt, and she may have thrown in a snide comment or two for good measure, as well.

But Alex had kept her calm, and her professionalism. She simply eyed the detective every now and then, rephrased her questions when needed, and jotted down a note here and there as appropriate. But they'd clearly reached something of an impasse. Which was just as well, for they'd also run out of time.

Alex broke eye contact with the detective to glace at her watch, then looked back up and addressed both detectives, "Thank you for you time, Detectives, but I'm afraid we'll have to finish this up tomorrow. I'm due in court in 45 minutes on another matter and need to take care of a few things before that." Alex then turned her attention to the papers on her desk, straightening them before tucking them neatly into folders and then into her briefcase.

Taking the attorney's last words as the dismissal they were intended to be, Olivia and Fin rose. They had just turned to make their way from the office when Alex spoke again from behind her desk, her tone crisp, clipped, clear, "Detective Benson, a word?"

Fin shot Olivia a look. "Someone's in trouble," he teased under his breath before quickly escaping from the attorney's office and from what he strongly suspected would be her wrath over Olivia's hardly concealed insolence.

Olivia took several moments to watch Fin leave, giving herself time to steady herself a bit before having to face the music. However, when she did finally turn back around, it was only to find Alex's attention still completely focused on the task of sifting through papers on her desk, not even sparing the detective a glance. Olivia could do nothing but swallow hard, and wait.

Alex let Olivia just stand there in anticipation for several more seconds before finally looking up and catching the detective's eyes. She then glanced around Olivia and noted that Fin had left the door open. She brought her eyes back to the detective and spoke, "Would you mind closing the door, please?" It was phrased as a request, but Alex's tone and look and demeanor indicated that it was anything but.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat and she hesitated, but only for a split second before swiveling and walking the short distance to the door. When she got there she took her time again, swinging the door closed very slowly, trying again to calm and steady her body over the various possibilities whirling in her mind. For she knew Alex, she knew her very well. And, as such, she suspected she knew the reason why Alex had asked her to stay behind, or more accurately she suspected _and secretly hoped_ she knew the reason why. But sometimes... sometimes Alex was hard to read... And if Olivia was wrong...

The detective at long last let the door click softly shut and then took a deep breath before finally turning around again to face whatever was coming to her. And this time when she did...

...she came face to face with Alex.

...and Olivia knew she wasn't wrong.

...and a pulse shot through her body with that knowledge.

But before she had a chance to process it any further or take any action at all, Alex was on her, shoving her up against the wall right next to the door, lips instantly on Olivia's in an open bruising kiss, tongue invading Olivia's mouth, one hand going up to tangle in the detective's short hair, the other raggedly seeking out Olivia's breast and squeezing it none too gently through the detective's shirt upon finding it.

Olivia was just struggling to get her bearings and to get her mind caught up to her body. Though this was _exactly_ what she'd suspected (and, let's not forget, secretly hoped for) when Alex asked her to stay behind, she was still overwhelmed by the intensity and quickness of the attack, momentarily stunned and unable to do anything but accept whatever Alex dished out.

It wasn't too long, however, before her brain wrapped itself around the situation and when it did, when she fully realized what was going on, she straightened her shoulders a bit, tilted her head forward a bit, and brought her hand up to cradle Alex's cheek, all in an effort and in an attempt to more equally participate in the kiss that was being leveled upon her.

But as soon as Alex felt Olivia's hand on her jaw she pulled abruptly out of kiss. "Uh-huh, sweetie," the attorney quietly chastised as she brought her hand down from Olivia's hair to grab and remove the hand Olivia had put on her face. "You know how this goes," she further censured as she guided the detective's hand to the knob on the office door, emphasizing her point.

A point Olivia understood all too well because she'd been here before; and a sound that was equal parts disappointed groan and aroused moan left Olivia's mouth. The detective's shoulders and head slumped back against the wall again and her hand curled around the door knob. She knew she might as well hold on to it since it was clear she wasn't going to be allowed to touch, much less hold on, to Alex.

Alex smiled briefly at the sound and at the tightening of Olivia's grip and quickly flicked the lock so that the door didn't accidentally come open in the next several minutes. Then with that taken care of, the attorney wasted little more time before resuming her previous task, going in for another searing kiss, just as possessive as the first one, just as hungry, just as aggressive, if not more so, opening her mouth again, clashing with the detective's teeth and lips again, shoving her tongue against Olivia's again, stroking it, owning it, leaning her shoulders in, her body in, rubbing against Olivia as best she could while at the same time allowing her hands to make their way over from Olivia's hand and down from Olivia's breast, tracing them across clothing and skin, raking their way to the front of Olivia's waist.

Then with practiced ease and quickness and finesse and without stopping the kiss, Alex's fingers undid first the belt, then the button, then the zipper of the detective's jeans. And before Olivia really even realized it, just like that, one of Alex's hands was inside her pants, inside her underwear, nearly inside of her.

Olivia knew that the tightness of her jeans was the reason for some of the pressure of the contact, but she also knew that it was Alex's own purposeful doing that accounted for most of the roughness and speed of the intrusion. And she couldn't help it, couldn't control it, Olivia pulled out of the kiss, throwing her head to the side, tilting her hips forward, and gasping loudly at the contact, her mind and body already so primed for Alex, so primed for this.

Alex couldn't help but smile again at the sound and at the sight, loving how breathless Olivia already was for her, how aroused, how swollen, how ready. Space and denim didn't allow her to fully penetrate Olivia but she inserted and maneuvered two fingers as best as she could, so very much enjoying the amount of moisture they were sliding through, the heat they were feeling, and commenting on it. "Mmmmm," she hummed in Olivia's ear, body and breasts rocking against Olivia's side, hand moving firmly but now very pleasantly against the detective's pussy, "You've been thinking of this, haven't you?"

Olivia, eyes slammed shut, knees feeling a weaker by the second, hand tightly gripping the door handle, mind swimming as it always did with just how quickly and easily Alex-in-command-mode could drive her so incredibly crazy, make her so incredibly aroused, was really just trying to keep upright and breathing. And, as such, she didn't immediately respond to Alex's question. Hell, she was only barely aware one had been asked.

So, after a moment, Alex gave the detective's body another light shove, digging her fingers into Olivia's sensitive flesh a little less pleasantly and a little more roughly than just a moment before, her actions and words making it clear she didn't like the detective's silence. "Answer me, Olivia," she commanded, "You've been thinking of this, haven't you?"

Olivia breathed through clenched teeth and nodded her answer. After all, there was little point and little to gain in denying Alex's assertion; because she *had* been thinking about this.

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought," Alex practically purred as a pulse of electricity shot through her at Olivia's admission, loving knowing that Olivia not only thought about this possibility, but was sooooo obviously turned on by it. Actually, Olivia was _so_ so obviously turned on by it that it made Alex wonder...

The attorney began rubbing her fingers up and down the length of Olivia's pussy, from her entrance to her apex. "In fact," Alex gave voice to her wondering, "Judging by how wet you are," she dipped two fingers as far into Olivia as space permitted, once again emphasizing her point, "I'd say you weren't just _thinking_ about this. I'd say you were _expecting_ it," she pushed up just a tiny bit more, "Weren't you?"

Olivia gasped again as Alex's somewhat awkward but nevertheless effective upward thrust into her brought the detective to her toes, and as her words sent another pulse, this one of both arousal and just a touch of fear, through her. And as the detective eased back down to her feet when Alex eased the pressure, she knew she needed to answer, she knew she did. However, she wasn't quite sure _how_ to answer. Or more to the point, she wasn't quite sure how to answer without getting in trouble.

For though what was happening wasn't _completely_ unheard of; that is, this wasn't the first time Alex had set upon her like this in her office, on the other hand, it wasn't all that common an occurrence, either. So to admit she was 'expecting' it was also admitting she had a reason to expect it. And she wasn't quite sure what Alex would think of her reason. So unlike her previous nod and owning up to the truth, this time she went with a quick shake of her head.

Alex almost smiled at Olivia's denial, knowing it was just that. Because just as Olivia knew Alex, Alex knew Olivia. "No?" she asked, purposefully putting disbelief in her voice as she began gliding her fingers upward, sliding, coating, rubbing up from Olivia's entrance, up through the detective's pussy lips and still higher, higher, yes, almost there, almost, almost...

But no. Just as they reached the top they stopped and reversed course. And this time Olivia could hear the teasing in the attorney's voice, "Are you _sure_?" Alex asked as she repeated the action, sliding her fingers up, up, slowly so far up, but again stopping teasingly, agonizingly short, and pausing there for just a moment before going exquisitely but torturously back down.

Olivia almost whimpered at the movement of Alex's through her flesh and bent her knees in an attempt to bring them back higher, but managed to keep her wits about her enough to nod quickly in response to Alex's question, continuing her denial, continuing to pretend she hadn't been expecting this, not really, even though on some level, with Alex's tone and movements and attitude, Olivia suspected that Alex already knew the truth, knew _that_ Olivia had been expecting this and also knew _why_ she'd been expecting it. And the detective got confirmation of those suspicions in Alex's next question.

"Really, sweetie?" Alex pointedly, purposefully, rubbed Olivia up and down and back up again, "You weren't, perhaps, trying to provoke me with your earlier attitude," the attorney scraped a lone fingernail directly over Olivia's clit as she concluded her question, "Were you?"

Olivia's body jerked and her knees nearly buckled, and she came dangerously close to issuing a loud verbal response, one that might've been heard by those outside the office. So she gripped the doorknob tighter and just concentrated on staying quiet and staying upright. And with brow furrowed, face scrunched, breath coming faster and faster, also concentrated on trying to move her hips to Alex's nimble fingers, on trying to grind down on them when she felt them start to retreat, on trying to re-establish the connection from just seconds ago, on trying to get more of what Alex had just given her. And amongst all that other concentrating and trying, completely forgot to concentrate on or try to give Alex a response.

But Alex hadn't forgotten.

"I can't hear you, sweetie," the attorney prompted while at the same time happily but also deviously obliging the detective's valiant efforts, bringing her fingers back up again, all the way up, up to Olivia's tip and over it, then splitting those fingers and pushing one snugly down either side of the detective's clit, lightly pinching the sensitive nub between them, extracting another small jerk and silent moan from the detective's body, knowing exactly what her actions were doing to Olivia, knowing _exactly_ how hard they were making it for Olivia to answer.

And knowing that was, of course, the purpose and the point and half the fun of it.

"I asked if you were trying to provoke me," Alex prompted again as she also repeated the caress again, pinching Olivia gently but firmly between two fingers, and thoroughly, _thoroughly_ enjoying how she was making it not just hard for Olivia to answer, but nearly impossible to do so, the detective no longer able to remain completely silent, crying out softly at the new sensations emanating from her apex and coursing through her gut and belly and out to her limbs. She continued to breathe heavily through clenched teeth, body and mind on edge, completely distracted again, completely focused again, just wanting to feel more, more, a little harder, a little fast.

And though Alex loved seeing Olivia in this state, and loved knowing it was her doing that put Olivia in this state, she also knew that despite this, she couldn't let Olivia get away with not answering her. So the attorney readjusted her body slightly, molding it even further into Olivia's side, one hand continuing to move rhythmically now over Olivia, directly over Olivia, so amazingly over Olivia, as her other hand snaked up and grasped a handful of hair from the back of the detective's head. Then without warning, Alex gave that hair a small but definite tug, the show of displeasure and the show of dominance slight but completely unmistakable. She knew it would set Olivia's blood racing even more, but she also knew it would get the detective's attention.

And get her attention it did, reminding Olivia that there was something expected of her, yes, but also just as Alex knew it would, sending yet another pulse through Olivia's body and drawing another soft cry, a soft cry both of them recognized as more arousal than pain.

Her attention was then even further focused when, with a firm grip, Alex gave a slightly sharper tug to Olivia's hair, bringing the detective's head back and a extracting another small yelp, this one more of pain...which, really, only added to the arousal. "I asked you a question, Olivia." Alex stated while keeping her fist in Olivia's hair and continuing the motion of her fingers over Olivia's clit, a little faster, a little quicker, a little harder, "Do not make me ask again," she concluded, the warning clear.

And it just ignited Olivia even further.

For Alex's request was so simple, her voice was so quiet. Yet it was still so fucking demanding; and Olivia loved that so. fucking. much.

The detective whimpered, mouth hanging open, eyes screwed shut, the feel of Alex's hand still gripping her hair, the feel of the attorney's body rubbing against her own, the sound of that voice, that amazing voice in her ear, the hard wall against her back, the feel of those talented fingers scraping, pinching, pressing over her flesh, fingers that knew exactly what Olivia liked, how to push her so close to the edge, how to take her there, right there, and knew how to keep her there, right there, god, right fucking there, her entire body thrumming, her entire body ready to explode.

Alex's fingers were practically flying over Olivia's clit now, and Olivia knew all Alex had to do was rub her in that one way, just a little to the side, just a little harder, yes, just a little firmer, yes, like that, and she'd be gone. But she also knew that would never happen, she'd never get that, unless she answered. So she gathered the last of her breath, the last of her concentration and conceded. Not completely, not entirely, but she hoped enough. "Okay," she began her answer before her breath caught again when Alex's finger hit that spot, yes, right there, fuck, right there, "Maybe a little," she managed to choke out on her second attempt.

Alex almost laughed at Olivia's answer and was a little impressed that even in her current state she could give such a cheeky one. Because, come on. 'Maybe a little' her ass. They _both_ knew _exactly_ what Olivia had been doing. And while Alex really didn't mind it, in fact, she very much enjoyed it, she would have no trouble, no trouble at all later that night _pretending_ that she minded and pretending that she very much _didn't_ enjoy being played like that.

And so with that thought in mind, she let her lips curl just a bit, let her voice drop precipitously, "I think you mean 'Maybe a LOT', that's what I think, baby," she husked, before beginning to rub Olivia just as she knew Olivia wanted her, just as she knew Olivia liked her to, just as she knew Olivia needed her to and also further admonishing the detective quietly, dangerously, "And I also think that maybe someday you'll learn to be careful what you ask for."

And Olivia had no hope, she had no hope. She was gone. Alex's words, words meant as a threat but which both of them knew was more of a promise, Alex's fingers, Alex's breath on her cheek, her breast pushing into Olivia's, the hand still holding painfully onto her hair, the fact that this was all happening up against the wall of Alex's office, all of it, Olivia had no hope.

Alex continued to put pressure on and glide over and over and over Olivia's clit, even as the detective's mouth opened and her abs tightened, even as Olivia's body began to tremble and quiver silently, even as Olivia's knees weakened as first one strangled sound and then another finally escaped the detective's throat, even as Olivia's free hand flailed against the wall searching for extra support, extra purchase, and even as she shoved one foot against to door to keep it from rattling too much as Olivia's other hand on the knob shook and held on for dear life.

When it was over Alex slowed and finally stopped the movements of her fingers in Olivia's jeans and finally released her grip on the detective's hair, instead just gently grazing and tickling at the base of Olivia's neck, and leaning in to softly kiss and nuzzle Olivia's jaw, allowing the detective a moment of quiet and calm and caring in which to recover.

Unfortunately for both, however, time and duty were factors that could not be ignored. So it wasn't too long before Alex extracted her hand from Olivia's pants, bringing it up and tracing her fingers lightly back and forth over Olivia's abdomen, and waist, and side before letting her palm just rest directly on the cooling skin of Olivia's stomach.

Olivia felt the caress and knew it was meant to be tender and comforting, and it was. But she also knew it served a second purpose: the spreading of Olivia's wetness across her own stomach was a subtle or perhaps not so subtle way for Alex to emphasize what she'd just done, a subtle or not so subtle way to mark her territory. But Olivia didn't mind. Because either purpose, both purposes, served only to cause further warmth to spread throughout her body, and she exhaled a sated, contented breath.

Both women opened their eyes then, their gazes meeting, barely inches apart. Silent words were exchanged and their eyes fluttered back closed as both leaned in. The kiss they shared this time was quite unlike the one that started this all. This time it was softer, gentler, more mutual, but just as intense. Just a different kind of intense.

Finally Alex pulled out and just looked at Olivia's face, blissful and relaxed now. She drew her hand up from Olivia's stomach and ran a single finger down from Olivia's temple to her jaw and chin before bringing her eyes back to Olivia's. "You are so beautiful when I make you come," she whispered.

Olivia couldn't contain the faint blush from the compliment and the mental image it evoked, nor could she contain the faint smile. She turned her eyes down almost shyly, as always just so blown away by how Alex could make her feel so... so indescribably good physically and then also so indescribably good emotionally, so desirable, so desired, so wanted.

Alex just smiled at the blush; happy she could put it there, proud she could put it there, and ran a thumb gently over Olivia's lips. And though she was loathe to bring an end to the scene and the moment, time was once again a factor. She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before stating quietly, regretfully, lightly cupping Olivia's cheek in her hand, "I need to get to court."

The detective swallowed and nodded, knowing she also needed to get back to the precinct. Olivia then just watched, feeling somewhat bereft and somewhat amazed, as Alex took a step back and bent down to pick up the briefcase Olivia hadn't even realized the attorney had dropped there earlier.

She then continued to gawk at Alex as the attorney, with a single flick of her head, a firm rub of a finger along her bottom and then top lip, and a quick tug of her suit jacket, had herself looking completely straightened out again, completely put back together, completely composed, and, well, completely ready to kick some legal ass, showing not a trace of what had just happened.

Or, perhaps there was a trace of it. For the flush of confidence in her body and that trademark smirk plastered on her face helped with the overall aura she had about her. And while Olivia knew all these attributes were simply natural parts of who Alex Cabot was, she also knew that the secret knowledge of what the attorney had just done—and what she'd just been able to do—to one of NYPD's finest only helped boost her cockiness, arrogance, and swagger.

As for Olivia, currently the exact _opposite_ of completely put back together, what with her pants still open, shirt still untucked and a bit off kilter, hair undoubtedly mussed and messy, body still slumped against the wall and head still spinning a bit wasn't sure how long she was just staring at Alex when the blonde softly cleared her throat. Olivia's eyes snapped up to Alex's face then and she noticed that Alex's smirk had gotten even bigger...and smugger.

And that was enough to finally snap Olivia out of her reverie. She shook her head to clear it, moving behind the door so as not to be seen in her current state when Alex opened it and also muttering a slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Alex assured half tenderly, half amusedly as she reached for the door.

Before Alex could twist the knob, however, Olivia put her hand on top of the attorney's. "My place tonight?" she asked hopefully, though she knew hope was not needed; the question was really just a confirmation. For the answer was never really in doubt.

A knowing smile tugged at the corner of Alex's lips and she nodded that confirmation, "I have a few extra things to take care of here, but I should be there by seven."

Olivia smiled back, "I'll make sure dinner is ready."

Alex shook her head, declining Olivia's offer of dinner, "I'll pick up some takeout on the way home," she replied before her eyes drifted pointedly down to Olivia's lips. Alex then slowly licked her own lips before lifting her gaze back up to Olivia's, "Just make sure you have _yourself_ ready," she delivered sultrily and more than a little suggestively and with that smirk so firmly in place before pulling open the door and swiftly exiting the office without another word or backward glance.

When she'd gone, Olivia allowed herself to slump back against the closing door and allowed herself a moment to recover once again, this time from the undercurrent of Alex's words. And she somehow managed not to respond to those words with a "Yes, ma'am" into the now-empty office, though she knew that's exactly what she'd be saying, and probably saying many times, later that night.

Then with to look forward to, Olivia managed to get herself presentable enough to get from Alex's office to the bathroom, then from there back to work, where she knew she'd just be counting down the hours until the end of the day and seven o'clock.


End file.
